1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fastener driving devices and, more particularly, to fastener driving devices having a mode selector and trigger lock and a method of selecting mode of operation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fastener driving tools for driving fasteners such as nails, staples or the like are commonly used in industry and commerce. The fasteners are generally supplied from a collated strip of fasteners disposed in a magazine coupled to a nosepiece portion of the fastener driving tool. The fastener driving tool also comprises a housing to store compressed air, a cylinder within the housing, a piston within the cylinder, a driver connected to the piston, and a main valve to provide pressurized air to operate the piston. Fastener driving tools also include a work contacting element coupled to a tool controlling mechanism operable as a safety feature to enable and disable the fastener driving tool. In some instances, this work contacting element is coupled with a depth adjusting mechanism that allows control and adjustment of the depth at which the fastener is driven into a work piece.
During operation of such tools, the tool is positioned in contact with a workpiece, such as wood or drywall, in such a manner as to allow the contacting element or the depth adjusting mechanism to be in direct contact with the work piece. The trigger is manually pulled to actuate a trigger valve which in turn operates the main valve that provides compressed air to move the piston. The trigger can also be made to be remotely controllable if desired.